wildonescomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
CAT!
CAT! is the second Wild Ones Comic series. It is about a Cat named CAT! and his adeventures with Anti-Playdom Group trying to take down Playdom for their greedyness once and for all. Current Creations and Progress Overall Progress Progress Meter 1 - 10% = Ouch! Terrible. I didnt even start yet and I should have done it long time ago! 11 - 20% = Still Terrible. 21 - 30% = You know what? Skip to 40% because still Terrible. 40 - 49% = Some Progress done... 50 - 60% = HALWAY THERE! YAY! 61 - 70% = Almost done. 71 - 80% = Nearly there... 81 - 90% = Yeeeeeee.... 100% = DONEDONEDONEDONEDONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol but now lets go for real ones :D 1 - 5% = Script or Props Collected. 5 - 20% = Plans, and the Outline is done. 21 - 40% = Getting the idea. 50% = Halfway There!!!!!! 51 - 65% = Inserted Dialogues 66 - 80% = Checking for Mistakes 80 - 99% = Some finishing touches... (Fixing up errors) 100% = DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111 :DDDDDD Characters Main Anti-Playdom Group *CAT! *Crashalot *Sonny *Vlad *Lola *El Tigre *Lionel *Turtello Not in Anti-Playdom group but still help *Angrybird *Richman Playdom *Playdom *Playdom Guard #1 *Playdom Guard #2 *El Tigre (former) *Crazy Freak *Viper *Assasinator *Shockwave *Mutated Hamster *Skeleton *Mutated Bat The Helpful 6 *Grasshoppa *Stinger *Oxzilla *Boomer *Tousk *Foxeon Others *Random People *CAT! Senior *CAT! Junior *Uncle CAT! *Dimitri *Andrei Episodes Season 1 0.How That Happened #Banned! #Group Collectors #Fright Night #A Car of Your Choice #An Unexpected Friend #Spaz Master #You Stole My Drugs #Tiger Reunite #Zombie Chaos #Zynga Allies Season 2 #Deal Avengers #Grand Theft Cat #Golden Armor #Jail Visit #Revenge Of The Bat #Actions Speak Louder Than Words (Name might be changed) #Laser Fun #Shopping Mayhem #Prison Release #The Big Game Season 3 #Pleasure Cruise #Old Memories #Family Matters #Uncle Cat #The Master and The Molotov #Trolling Around #Some Wierd APC #Internet Cut Out #Bad Plans #Pron Legacy Season 4 #Invicible and Indestructible #Robot Cat Attacks Part 1 #Robot Cat Attacks Part 2 #Space Journey #The Black Project #Rescuing The Galapagos #Reuniting The Robots #The Bank Job #World Ultimate Destruction Part 1 #World Ultimate Destruction Part 2 Season 5 All episodes planned but they are only known to producers and executive producers. First Episode Name Preview: #A Winner's Trouble Season 6 Most of episodes planned but they are only known to producers and executive producers. First Episode Name Preview: First Episode was not yet named and planned so you can have third episode. #The Truth is Out There 24/9/12 FINALLY ANNOUNCED! First Episode Name Preview: #Roadside Assistance Season 7 Most of episodes planned but they are only known to producers and executive producers. First Episode Name Preview: #Ninja Star Season 8 - ?? Super long comic (Movie) #The End of CAT! (Not yet known to be released) Trivia *Kndlegoman4 was the creator of the comic but after he got global block he gave the comic rights and all his art to WildBrick142 and quit. *Most scenes are made in Flash with help of SWF's. *Some characters and episodes are parodies of characters and episodes from different shows. Category:Wild Ones Comic Series Category:Contents